Forum:Kapitel 515 Diskussion
Keine Spoiler-Informationen außerhalb der Spoiler-Diskussion angeben solange nicht das komplette Kapitel erschienen ist! die spoiler sind schon da. hab schon die bilder hochgeladen. den text schreib ich noch, muss jetzt noch mal kurz weg. danach schreib ich es. Johnny/ジョニー 15:25, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) was bereits zu sehen ist, ist, dass oonoki mit akatsuchi die riesenschildkröte mitsamt der insassen zum hauptquartier der shinobi-allianz im flug tranportieren. es wird einiges neues gezeigt und vorallem die bereits viele verstorbene shinobi, die kabuto anscheinend auch mit edo tensei wiederbelebt oder er zumindest diese shinobi erwähnt, dass sie zu seiner edo tensei sammlung gehören!!! seid gespannt ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 15:25, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Alte ist so hart drauf. Der hält die einfach mit einer Hand fest, nicht so das die groß wär oder so... =D --DasallmächtigeJ 15:43, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) scheiß auf superman.... oonokiman!! :D YunaHatake 16:22, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja genau xDD scheiß auf superman... OONOKIMAN!!! der alte rult ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 19:05, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also kann man davon ausgehn das kabuto so ziemlich fast jeden beschwören kann der bei naruto bisher gestorben ist^^ YunaHatake 18:49, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so, jetzt ist der spoiler drin. sorry für die verspätung damit, war ein bisschen länger weg als ich dachte ^^ und wie es scheint kommen da so einige coole mischungen aus verschiedenen shinobi in verschiedenen einheiten. mal schauen wie sie alle zusammenarbeiten :) aber was ich total cool fand, und es war schon längst überfällig, ist, dass jetzt wirklich alle chunin narutos jahrgangs (zumindest auf dem cover, aber ich hoffe stark im manga auch) die chunin-westen tragen und nicht nur ein paar! ENDLICH!!! ^^ jetzt sehen sie alle endlich mal wie echte shinobi. eine uniform ist nun mal eine uniform verdammt noch mal, also muss man die auch anhaben wenn man ein regulärer shinobi (chunin, jonin) des dorfes ist! hoffe, sie tragen sie alle dann auch immer. Johnny/ジョニー 19:05, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) kabuto sollte danzou, shisui oder auch kushina, jiraya und hayate beschwören :D LipiNoBakuha 19:16, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde Kishi übertreibt jetzt das Kabuto jeden starken und bekannten verstorben Shinobi herbei rufen kann. Ist für mich etwas zu heftich. Ich denke mal das Naruto und Bee dann wieder in ein neues Versteck gebracht werden. Ich glaube nämlich das Kishi in dem Kampf jetzt viele sterben lassen wird. Aber Don Kishi hat mich mal wieder überrascht. Ich hätte mein ganzes Gled drauf gesetzt, dass Shikamaru im HQ sitzt und als genialer Stratege die gesamte Armee kommandiert und die taktischen Anweisungen gibt, naja, vllt kommt das ja noch... --DasallmächtigeJ 20:16, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) naja shikamaru ist ja in der einheit von gaara der wiederum regimentskommandeur ist also wird shikamaru schon in beratender funktion mit befehligen. ansonsten wäre das ja ein unding ein genie wie ihn als kanonenfutter nach vorn zu schicken. YunaHatake 20:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ohoh ich ahne schlimmes , Asuma Vs. Shikamaru .... usw. das wird böse enden , ich glaube auch das Zabusa und Haku ihren eigenen kampf bekommen. Naja mal schaun was Kishi noch so einfällt , der macht das schon Lordsnes 3.November , 12:51 Ist das Dan zwischen nejis vater und asuma Sasuke 94 11:59, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja, das ist dan. Johnny/ジョニー 13:00, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die Idee ist ja ziemlich cool, die krassesten toten Shinobi rauszukramen, aber iwie ein bisschen unlogisch wenn mans bedenkt, wie soll er z.B. an Dans DNA gekommen sein? Oder die von anderen Konoha-Nins oder Personen die schon eiwg unter der Erde liegen? Egal, eonfach auf den fetten Kampf freuen =D Die Stachelfrisur ganz rechts, kam der schonmal vor? Ich seh den entweder zum ersten Man oder steh total auf dem Schlauch... --DasallmächtigeJ 13:09, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja, der typ ganz rechts bereitet mir auch kopfweh. was ich genau an ihm sehe ist, dass er ein iwa-nin ist. aber ich kenne ihn ganz und gar nicht. er scheint keinem bisher vorgekommenen iwa-nin ähnlich zu sein. ich glaube er ist im manga noch nicht vorgekommen. genauso ist es unbekannt mit einem der kage - der eine unten rechts, der wie ne mumie aussieht ist auch bis jetzt unbekannt. die zwei davon sind ja gaaras vater (4. kazekage) und sandaime raikage... da yagura (4. mizukage) schon bei den jinchuuriki ist und es defenitiv keiner der früheren hokage ist, tippe ich auf den 2. tsuchikage -> er ist der dritte kage im bild. Johnny/ジョニー 13:15, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Woran siehst du denn das der aus Iwa kommt, ich hab kein Stirnband a.ä. gesehen, andererseits ist Iwa das einzige Dorf das da niemanden abstellt....Der Kage bereitet mir auch Kopfzerbrechen, aber ich würde da auch deine Vermutung mittragen, so wie ich das verstanden habe hat er (woher auch immer) die dna der direkten Vorgänger, und da 4 schon weg sind bleibt ja nur noch der Tsuchikage übrig... --DasallmächtigeJ 13:29, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::^^ das erkenne ich an seiner weste - es ist eine iwa-weste, da bin ich mir 100% sicher :) ich frage mich warum kabuto, wenn er schon so viele verstorbene besitzt, nicht auch jiraiya beschworen hat? oder er (jiraiya) ist noch kabutos ass im ärmel :/ dass er hiruzen nicht beschworen hat ist verständlich, dessen seele wurde ji mit shiki fuujin versiegelt. gott sei dank hat kabuto auch nicht sakumo hatake beschworden O.o! es sei denn er hält ihn auch noch zurück oder so ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 13:36, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich geh auch davon aus, dass er Jiraiya hat, alles andere würde keinen sinn ergeben, ich meine er hat dan und hanzou, aber jiraiya nicht? gerade an ihn könnte er leicht drankommen... ich geh auch fest davon aus, dass das nich alles war und er noch ein paar beschwörungen auf der rückhand hat, so als letzten trumpf. aber sakumo würde ich auch gerne mal in aktion sehen, der soll ja so stark/stärker als die sannin gewesen sein...--DasallmächtigeJ 13:53, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::genau das ist mein gedanke gewesen - sakumo wäre für kabuto defenitiv eine bereicherung weil er eben so stark gewesen sein soll. hoffe auch, dass er doch noch in erscheinung tritt. Johnny/ジョニー 13:57, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) von den akatsuki leuten denke ich das itachi der gefährlichste wird, kann mann eigentlich bei edo tensei die kontrolle über sein gedanken wiedererlangen Sasuke 94 14:07, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich frag mich ob itachi noch seine augen hat?DarkPain14 15:31, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) was meinte wohl zetsu mit sasukes augenDarkPain14 15:33, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Müsste Nagato nicht dann noch das Rinnegan besitzen ich meine hashirama hat ja auch sein kekkei genkai benutzt. also müsste es 2 leute mit rinnegans geben. der einzigste der mir inmoment leid tut ist yamato. Johnrambo93 18:10, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bestimmten müssen die Shinobi gegen ihre verstorbenen Freunde und Meister kämpfen. Wie z.B. Shikammaru gegen Asuma oder Gaara gegen sein Vater und Chiyo. Mich würde mal intressieren was auf den neuen Stirnbänder stehen und was nun aus Bee und Naruto wird. Ob man beide wo anders versteckt und ob Bee dem Naruto noch etwas bei bringen wird. :was auf den neuen stirnbändern steht ist doch bekannt: "Shinobi" Johnny/ジョニー 21:35, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :ist es eigendlich bekannt ob kabuto minato auferstehn lassen kann ? oder is der auch versiegelt ? ::klar ist er versiegelt. genau wie die anderen früheren kage mit shiki fuujin. Johnny/ジョニー 19:58, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::es kann doch auch sein ,dass kabuto izuna uchiha holt, oder geht das nicht weil er keine augen mehr hat ? :: ::Natürlich geht das Itachi hat doch auch keine Augen mehr. Aber mich wundert es auch. ::Ich glaube aber das Kabuto in wirklichkeit Orochimaruo ist. Habt ihr schon mal seine Erscheinung begutachtet? gruß adri :::@adri: wie lange liest eigentlich du den manga schon? du musst mal lesen was so ungefähr 150 kapitel früher passiert ist. kabuto hat doch orochimarus zellen in seine körper implantiert und diese versuchten seinen körper zu übernehmen. deshalb sieht kabuto jetzt so aus. Johnny/ジョニー 00:09, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::ja des is mir schon klar^^. Aber ich denke das irgendwann aus Kabuto wieder Orochimaru wird ::::Es gibt ja die Theorie, dass er noch lebt. Nachdem Itachi ihn besiegt sieht man eine kleine weiße Schlange wegkriechen und es gibt Leute die behaupten, er würde zurückkommen...ich mein sein Abgang war ja auch ein Witz, er hatte nichtmal nen richtigen Kampf...wir werden es ja noch sehen...--DasallmächtigeJ 13:28, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Yeah! Ich freue mich schon auf die Kämpfe! Wahrscheinlich werden die alle mit ganz viel Vergangenheit und Hintergrund sein! Ich glaube Sakura wird gegen Chiyo kämpfen und Shikamaru gegen Asuma, vllt Kakashi gegen Zabuza,... Oder es ergeben sich ganz neue Kämpfe! Ich glaube Hidan wird auch zurückkommen, Kakuzu muss ihn ja nur wieder zusammen nähen... Ich hoffe das vllt noch so ein Akt wie Shippuuden kommt, wo es um den Krieg geht! Was ich noch sagen muss: Die Stirnbänder sind der Hammer!!!!!! Ich finde Kishi hat auch die Einheiten gut kommbieniert!!!! Hoffentlich kommt bald das nächste Kapitel raus!!!!!Fuhou 14:45, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @DasalmmächtigeJ : das hört sich an wie bei Harry Potter ^^ über voldemort: manche sagen er sei tot, aba andere behaupten er würde noch iwo lauern :D ich freue mich schon auf die kämpfe wird bestimmt cool. aba was hatte das eigentlich für einen sinn Dan wieder zu rufen? oder war der mal so starK? Itachi♣ 15:14, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also seinen parametern nach war dan schon ziemlich stark YunaHatake 15:34, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @DasalmmächtigeJ: die kleine weiße schlange, die da wegkroch wurde dann aber von amaterasu-flammen gefasst und ist verbrannt. aber ich habe schon seit ewigkeiten das gefühl, dass orochimaru i-iwe noch zurückkommen wird (sooft er von tobi und anderen erwähnt wird und jetzt in 515 auch). @Itachi♣: ja, dan war seiner zeit ein starker shinobi, seine stats bezeugen das. Johnny/ジョニー 16:04, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ich weiß, aber du weißt ja wie das ist, es gibt dann Leute die behaupten sie hätte es überlebt, oder es wären nicht die selben und so weiter...selbst wenn sie verbrannt ist kann er seinen geist ja theoretisch aus dem gen-jutsu holen/holen lassen, wenn er denn da drin sein sollte...theorien über theorien =P--DasallmächtigeJ 16:16, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich fänds interessant zu wissen was mit kabuto passieren würde wenn er die kontrolle über oros zellen verliert und die ihn übernehmen. würde er dann zu orochimaru obwohl dessen geist versiegelt ist? YunaHatake 16:20, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Bei ihm wird es wohl ähnlich laufen wie bei Danzou, wahrscheinlich nur in noch krasserem Ausmaß, wer weiß was der sich noch eingepflanzt hat...--DasallmächtigeJ 16:41, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, ich finde es zwar gut, dass Akatsukis Armee jetzt nicht einfach nur aus Tobis 100 000 Zetsus besteht aber das ist trotzdem bisschen übertrieben von Kishi, dass oro nur 4 machen konnte und der jetzt aufeinmal 1000. Kabuto sollte einfach mit Oro zusammen sterben etwa so: (Sasuke zu Kabuto nachdem er Orochimaru getötet hat): "Du warst es, der ihm immer an der Seite stand und ihm bei allem untestützt hat, deshalb macht es für mich kein Sinn dich am Leben zu lassen. Ich werd dein Leben nicht verschonen!" - Leider wars nicht so, außerdem fänd ich es viel besser, wenn Tobi ohne irgendwelche Unterstützung von Kabuto gegen die Dörfer kämpfen würde. So wars ja am Anfang auch geplant.°Aizen° 16:52, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mich würde ess intressieren ob nach dem Krieg auch noch dann die Allianc zwischen denn 5 Dörfern noch bestehen bleibt oder ob man dies dann auf löst. Ich glaube die Allianz wird bestehen bleiben und dadurch wird Frieden herrschen (sonst wäre des ja kein richtiges Happy end, denn denkt an Narutos ziel und versprechen an Nagato). Aber bin ebenfalls gespannt wie die Kämpfe aussehen werden und wer alles stirbt, das werden dann mit ziemlicher sicherheit sehr viele sein. Dragou 21:18, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nur so als annahme könnte Kabuto auch , Obito und Rin wiederbeleben ? normal schon oder ? genauso glaube ich das er die Schwester von Garaa wiederbelebt ^^ , wird alles auf ein sehr tramatisches ende hinauslaufen . genauso könnte es sasukes eltern erwischen ... usw. Aber ne andere frage die oben schon jemand hatte , kann man sich aus dem griff des Edo Tensais lösen , also wieder aus freien stücken denken und handeln `? Lordsnes :Grundsätzlich nein. Man bekommt eine Formel in den Kopf gerammt, die determiniert, wie viel Willen man noch hat. Bei Oro hatten sie z.B. garkeinen. Kabuto benutzt eine andere Formel, die ihnen mehr Indidvidualität gestattet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Kabuto so blöd ist, denen da einen Fluchtweg zu lassen. Vllt wäre es bei einer fehlerhaften Formel möglich, aber das wäre reine Spekulation.--DasallmächtigeJ 01:05, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich frage mich wirklich was will itachi ausrichten ohne augen, wieso haben sie dan nicht madara's bruder wiederbelebt oder kommt der noch :O wird spannend ^^ ich glaub aba nicht das er noch jiraya wiederbelebt seine kehle ist doch kaput wird ein riesiger und harter kampf freue mich dan schon auf die verfilmung ;D und ganz besonders aufs game ! :D xD Ich denke schon das Itachi da wieder seine Sharinga haben wird und Kabuto wird bestimmt auch Minato und Jiraya beschwören können. Oro wollte ja im Kampf gegen den 3.Hokage ja 3 Särge beschwören in 2 Särgen war ja der 1.&2. Hokage also denk ich das Oro auch den 4. beschwören konnte und daher vermute ich das auch Kabuto ihn beschwören kann. wie konnte oro eigentlich den 1 Hokage wieder beleben, wenn tobi ihn in seinen Baum eingeschläfert hat? MegaPimpf1 10:24, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Öhm, du weißt schon, dass das ein Klon ist, oder?--DasallmächtigeJ 11:47, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Minato wird auf keien Fall wiederbelebt werden! Er ist doch versiegelt! : :Minato ist nicht versiegelt. bin mal gespannt wer nach dem Krieg von Naruto´s Freunde noch da ist. seine Alters Kamaraden werden denk ich mal alle überleben aber ich vermute das viele der ältern Shinobi sterben werden. Ich denke mal das Kabuto auch die 6 Körper von Pain erwecken kann. : :sicher ist minato versiegelt wen du mal dir alle mangas anschaust war glaub ich 490 oder so als naruto seine mutter getroffen hat ^^ und der 1,2,3 hokage genau so wen man sich an den kampf oro gegen 3ten hokage erinnert das heist kein hokage wird wiederbelebt :wen so wie du sagst versiegelt gewesen wäre dann hätte er nicht Naruto im Kampf gegen Pain erscheinen dürfen und damit ist er nicht versiegelt. ::im kampf naruto gegen pain war minato in narutos unterbewusstsein nur deshalb zu sehen weil er ja vor seinem tod einen teil seines chakras in naruto versiegelt hat, so dass er mit ihm später noch mal reden kann. das andere problem ist aber, das mir jetzt auffiel, ist, dass als orochimaru damals den ersten und zweiten hokage *geedo tenseit* hat, wollte er auch einen dritten sarg heraufbeschwören und jeder der särge hatte eine aufschrift drauf: "erster" war auf dem srag des 1. hokage, "zweiter" war aufm sarg des 2. hokage und "vierter" auf dem sarg, den orochimaru als dritten heraufbeschwören zu versucht hat. das macht mich schon nachdenklich weil oro wohl auch den 4. hokage wiedererwecken wollte :/ sehr seltsam alles... hmmm. Johnny/ジョニー 17:18, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Kishi sich da ein bisschen verzettelt hat, theoretisch müssen die ja versiegelt sein, also werden sie wohl nicht kommen, sonst hätte er sie (oder zumindest einen) bei den anderen Zombie-Kagen gezeigt. Zu dem Kommi da oben, er ist dort nicht erschienen, oder war nicht lebendig, dass war eine Art Projektion, das Chakra hat seine Form angenommen und das Siegel erneuert, weil Minato das vor seinem Tod so "einprogrammiert" hat. Bei Narutos Mutter ist es genau das selbe.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:32, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::was ist eigendlich mit konan? die gehört auch zu den akatsuki und kisame auch ....warum die net erweckt wurden is mir ein rätsel :D und ich glaub die stachelfrisur die neben zabusa glaub ich steht, is der vater von motoi ;D :nein, der typ der neben zabuza steht ist nicht motois vater - das kann er nicht sein. dieser typ da trägt eine weste der iwagakure shinobi (motois vater war aus kumo). wer dieser iwa-nin da ist ist mir überhaupt ein rätsel, weil ich ihn noch nie im manga gesehen habe (er ist im manga noch nie vorgekommen). Johnny/ジョニー 00:02, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das mit kisame ist mir auch seltsam, ich frage mich wie viele kapitel der krieg dauern wird Sasuke 94 23:44, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ich glaube kishimoto lässt diese zwei mit absicht weg, da sie erst grade noch gekämpft haben und gestorben sind. Johnny/ジョニー 00:02, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) bis jetzt hat mich immer interessiert wer hinter der maske steckt, aber jetzt will ich irgendwie wissen ob minato überhaupt kommen kann, natürlich werde ich den typ hinter der maske nicht vergessen darauf warte ich schon so lange, aber jemanden hier wurde mal geraten die kapitel zu geniessen , dass tuhe ich jetzt statt immer auf die letzte seite zu blättern. Sasuke 94 00:18, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wen meinst du mit der Typ mit der Maske, sag doch Tobi°Aizen° 11:24, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) zu konan und kisame : also kisame ist auf der insel gestorben und alle dna spuren von ihm, wenn überhaupt vorhanden befinden sich in besitz von kumo. und konan wurde von tobi getötet und der hat sich ihren körper sicherlich selbst untern nagel gerissen. es ist also schon möglich das kabuto kisame und konan nicht beschwören kann... YunaHatake 12:30, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke schon das Kabuto beide Kisame und Konan beschwören kann weil woher sollte er die Jinchuuriki sonst haben. Es würde mich bei Kishi nicht wunder wen Kabuto es kann. Weil Kishi hat ja den Bösen jaa schon eine mange Vorteile verpasst. wie das Tobi das Rinnegan jetzt hat, die 100000 Zetzus, sie haben Yamato, Sasuke hat sein PMS Sharinga. Ich wer auch nicht überracht wen Kabuto auch noch den Rikudou Sennin beschwören könnte. was machen eigendlich die andern Kage aus Gaara. die sind ja keiner einheit zu geteilt und man hat ja zu bewachen von Bee und Naruto auch keine ein geteilt. sollen die etwa die ganze Zeit jetzt in der Schildkröte bleiben. das ist find ich keine so gute idee. Mich wundert es auch das Gai und Lee in Kakashi Truppe sind. :die anderen kage sind natürlich die oberbosse, die von oben über alles ihr wort haben. Johnny/ジョニー 15:33, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja ok ie Kage habe die höchsten Ränge ihne aber wäre Tsunade nicht besser geeignet als Anführer der Medizin Einheit als Shizune. ::Shizune leitet die LOGISTIK-Abteilung und nicht das Feldlazarett. --DasallmächtigeJ 17:43, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Shizune ist ist Anführer der Medizin Einheit das ist doch om Kapitel 515 zu sehen und nicht in der Logistik abteilung :::die abteilung von shizune ist beides: medizin und logistik. was mediziner tun ist klar, und logistiker sind für nachschub, vorräte und allerlei ausrüstung und feldlageraufbau und son zeugs zuständig. also streitet nicht leute ^^ shizunes einheit verköpert beide richtungen. Johnny/ジョニー 21:13, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wie woll der Raikage da rauf reagiert wen gegen den Sandaime Raikage kämpfen muss. :wenn er überhaupt gegen ihn kämpfen muss? aber ich hoffe auch, dass sie aufeinander trffen. Johnny/ジョニー 21:13, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Über die Logik, dass Kabuto scheinbar jede DNA des Planeten gesammelt hat kann man sich streiten, aber Fakt ist, dass es epische Hammerfights geben wird. Alles was der Fan sehen will (Angaben wie immer ohne Gewähr =P): ein Hyuuga gegen Hyuuga-Fight, ein Duell der Puppenspieler (gegen wen Kankuro antritt wird sich zeigen, ich tipp aber auf Sasori), Schüler gegen Meister (in zig Variationen, mein Fav ist ja Asuma gegen Shikamaru), Haku und Zabuza werden wohl als Team auflaufen, ein Rematch Lee gegen Kimimaro, Deidara in Aktion (ich hoffe ja gegen Gaara oder Kurotsuchi), Kage gegen Ex-Kage, und dann sind da noch die unerwarteten Duelle mit den Unbekannten Typen und den Ex-Jinchuuriki und weiß Gott was da für geile Fights bei rausspringen...kurz gesagt: Kishi hat erkannt was die Fans sehen wollen und feuert zum Abschluss nochmal ein richtiges Feuerwerk an Fan-Favorits ab! Wer da keinen Bock draufhat den schiess ich persönlich in die Sonne =D --DasallmächtigeJ 21:22, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :wie ich schon auf deviantart gelesen habe und sowas auch sicher auf vielen aruto-foren zur sprache kam: bei all den charas und möglichen aufeinandertreffen in der anzahl O_o könnten alleine die flashbacks dieser charas locker 20 kapitel verschlingen xDDD Johnny/ジョニー 21:28, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Da hab ich auch schon drüber nachgedacht, wenn der da alle Fights krass ausgestaltet mit Rückblicken, Kindheit und Lebensgeschichte kann wird das ein Riesending, also von der Größe und der Zahl der Fights wird die Schlacht vom Marineford in One Piece ein Witz dagegen, das wird wahrscheinlich locker 10 Bände füllen, da freut sich Kishi bestimmt wenn der die ganzen Massenschlachtszenen mit zig Personen zeichnen darf...=DD --DasallmächtigeJ 21:32, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hallo erstmal mal bin neu hier, ich hab iwie ne vermutung wie es im krieg ausgehen könnte weiß aber nicht ob es ne logische idee ist. also die toten die von kabuto wiedererweckt wurden kann es eig sein das sie später iwie durch ein jutsu das wir bisher nochnicht kennen ihre seele zurück bekommen und sich gegen kabuto stellen und wieder zu den guten gehören. Beispielsweise Asuma das er erstmal gegen shikamaru kämpft und grad wo er ihn umbringen will bekommt er sein wille und seine seele zurück und lebt halt wieder wie er es vorher getan hat ist jetzt ne reine vermutung aber ich denke keine schlechte idee wenn naruto vlt ein neues jutsu erlernt das er neu erfindet und dan asuma und die anderen wieder auf ihre seite zu bringen. tut mir leid wegen den vielen fehlern hier hab habs bissi eilig und wollt meine vermutung hier reinstellen :: ::Bestimmt wird Naruto jetzt noch etwas neue´s lernen. Es wäre aber unwarscheinlich wen er jetzt Tot wiederbeleben könnte. @ Vor mir das finde ich sehr unwahrscheinlich, also das sie dann einfach weiterleben, als wäre nets geschehen. weil spätestens wenn kabuto tot ist, würden sie ja verschwinden.und außerdem, von wem soll naruto diese technik denn lernen? ich hoffe eher, das er mal mehr jutsus mit seinem futon chakra macht. weil bisher kennt man ja nur das futon rasenshuriken. aba egal... ich freue mich schon auf den krieg, vorallem auf die vielen techniken, die wir zusehen bekommen. dann noch ne frage: glaubt ihr, dass kabuto noch iwelche beschwören kann, so als geheim waffe (aba muss auch wahrscheinlich sein) und wer ist das eurer meinung nach? hoffentlich wird auch bald enthüllt, wer in dem 6. sarg drin war, den er beim ersten mal beschwören hatte,mit den akatsuki mitgliedern. soviele bleiben da ja nicht mehr übrig. freue mich auf eure meinungenItachi♣ 19:09, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass im Sarg Minato drin war, denn er war der Einzige, der Madara das Wasser reichen konnte. wie oft sollen wir noch wiederholen, das es UNMÖGLICH ist Minato zu beschwören . . .LipiNoBakuha 13:20, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) das könnte ihr doch nicht so genau wissen das Kabuto Minato wiederbeleben und benutzen kann. das liegt doch bei kishi wie er die geschichte weiter macht. Kann ja auch sein das Kishi den Kabuto auch noch den Rikudou Sennin beschwören lässt. hmmm also es GIBT ein Jutsu um tote bzw nichtlebendige wieder ins leben zurückzurufen, das prop die einzige bekannte person die es kann war die Oma von Sasorie ( namen vergessen ) , aber würde mich nicht wundern wenn sakura oder tsunade es auch könnten. Da dieses jutsu auch puppen lebindig machen könnte , ( laut ihrer aussage ) sollte es auch kein prop. jemanden der (ich liebe das wort Jonny :D ) "geedot tensaid" wurde auch in "echte" leben zurückzuholen. Lordsnes :das würde hier nicht funktionieren. Es sind keine Zombies oder Untote, sondern man benutzt lebende Personen als Wirt und tut die Seele des Verstorbenen hinein. Dann wird der Körper mit Staub die From des Toten an und der Wirt stirbt danach. Also kann man z.B. Deidara nicht zurückholen, weil nur seine Seele dort ist und nicht sein Körper, allenfalls beim Wirt würde es klappen. --DasallmächtigeJ 13:03, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC)